He Is My Superhero
by CristinSidabutar05
Summary: (One Piece hanya milik Eiichiro Oda) Nami sangat membenci Luffy. Dia hanya mencintai pria yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Lalu bagaimana caranya Luffy mendapatkan Nami?


Luffy merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari paling menjijikkan menurutnya.

'Pluk'

Sebuah penghapus tiba-tiba mendarat di kepala pria bertopi jerami itu. Luffy mengangkat kepalanya malas.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak sarapan tadi?" tanya Sanji yang duduk di belakang kursinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan makanan," protes Luffy.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan mengatakan itu," ucap Zoro yang duduk di samping kursi Sanji sambil menguap.

"Kalian berdua. Masih pagi tapi sudah bertampang malas begitu," Usopp yang duduk di depan Luffy memandanginya dan Zoro bergantian.

"Hari ini hari senin," jawab Luffy dan Zoro bersamaan.

"Jadi karena itu?" protes Sanji dan Usopp bersamaan pula.

"Shirororororo..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari guru kimia mereka, sekaligus wali kelas mereka juga.

"Caesar _Sensei_? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada pelajaran kimia?" tanya Luffy menggaruk kepalanya.

Zoro, Usopp dan Sanji hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Caesar pada murid-muridnya itu.

"Selamat pagi _Sensei_," balas mereka.

"Shirororo... Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Semoga kalian bisa akrab dengannya," ucap Caesar yang diawali dengan tawanya yang aneh itu.

"Murid baru?" seluruh siswa di kelas langsung penasaran.

"Masuklah, Nona kecil," panggil Caesar.

"Ya, Sensei," ucap orang itu, lalu masuk ke kelas.

"_Mellorine_," mata Sanji dengan cepat langsung berubah menjadi hati. "Dia sangat cantik..." teriak Sanji dan mimisan setelahnya.

Seisi kelas tampak girang melihat gadis itu. Namun ada juga beberapa yang tetap diam, seperti Robin, Zoro, dan Law. Dan ada juga yang sedikit iri, seperti Hancock dan Perona.

Luffy menatap gadis itu lekat. Seketika rasa malasnya langsung hilang. Diperhatikannya gadis itu dengan teliti. Matanya besar berwarna coklat terang, rambutnya panjang berwarna oranye. Luffy sangat mengagumi itu. Dan satu hal lagi yang tidak boleh terlewat, dia sangat cantik.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Nami. Aku berasal dari kota Cocoyashi. Aku baru pindah kemarin karena rumah orangtuaku ada di kota Fusha ini. Sejak aku masih kecil, aku tinggal bersama bibiku. Sekian tentangku. Semoga kalian senang denganku," ucap Nami.

"Nami-_Swaaannn_... Kau sangat cantik. Perkenalkan, namaku Sanji. Salam kenal," pria beralis keriting itu berputar-putar dengan mata hatinya sampai ke depan kelas. Lalu mencium punggung tangan Nami genit untuk perkenalan.

"A... Ya. Salam kenal," Nami langsung menarik tangannya karena sedikit aneh pada pria itu. Wajahnya sangat mesum. Begitulah pikiran Nami.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kemari?" omel Caesar pada Sanji.

"Ya-ya. Aku kembali," ucap Sanji malas lalu kembali lagi ke kursinya.

"Baiklah, Kau bisa duduk di sana. Kursi yang kosong tinggal itu, karena minggu lalu ada seseorang yang keluar dari kelas ini," suruh Caesar sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di samping Luffy.

"Baik, Caesar _Sensei_," seru Nami, lalu duduk di kursi itu.

"_Yeay... Dia duduk disampingku_," batin Luffy girang.

"Luffy, bagaimana kalau tempat duduk kita berganti?" bisik Sanji pada Luffy.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka duduk di belakang," dusta Luffy.

"Bukankah minggu lalu kau bilang tidak suka duduk di depan dan ingin pindah ke belakang?" protes Sanji.

"A... Aku lupa," Luffy sedikit gagap saat mengingat itu.

"Bohong," kesal Sanji.

"_Mugiwara_, berapa kali lagi kukatakan agar tidak memakai topi di kelas," ujar Caesar dari depan sana.

"Kalau aku melepasnya, itu berarti _Sensei_ tidak boleh memanggilku _Mugiwara_ lagi," protes Luffy, lalu menyengir. "Ayolah, _Sensei_. Aku bisa sakit kalau sampai melepasnya." Dia selalu mencari alasan saat Caesar menegurnya.

Nami menoleh pada Luffy dan melihat bekas luka di bawah mata kiri pria itu. "_Dia pasti nakal_," batin Nami.

Caesar mendesah pelan. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Luffy.

"Baiklah, kalian semua. Tunggu guru yang lain masuk. Jangan ribut," Caesar kemudian keluar dari kelas.

"Akhirnya dia keluar juga," Luffy menghela nafas. Lalu menoleh pada Nami. "Hei, namaku Luffy. Salam kenal," ucapnya pada gadis itu.

Nami menatapnya. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

"Eh?" Luffy sedikit kaget. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak suka berteman dengan orang nakal," jawab Nami.

"Jadi... Kau menganggapku nakal?" Luffy sedikit depresi mendengar itu.

"Nami-_San_ hanya ingin berteman dengan pangeran sepertiku," ucap Sanji sok keren.

"Pangeran kodok dari selokan mampet," sela Zoro.

"Apa Kau bilang, _Marimo_ sialan?" Sanji langsung berang.

"Pangeran kodok dari selokan mampet," ulang Zoro datar.

"Sialan. Dasar buta arah tidak tau diri," umpat Sanji.

"Budak cinta."

"Lumut."

Nami memandangi kedua orang itu dengan wajah konyol.

"Tidak perlu mempedulikan mereka. Itu sudah biasa," ucap Usopp.

"Fufufu... Usopp benar. Itu sudah biasa. Oh ya, namaku Robin. Salam kenal," gadis yang duduk di depan Nami memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohh... Ya. Salam kenal," jawab Nami.

"Hmph... Aku tidak direspon," gerutu Luffy.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang nakal," ucap Nami lagi.

"Tapi... Kursi kita bersebelahan. Tidak bisakah kita sedikit akur?" pinta Luffy.

"Aku bisa saja terkena masalah karenamu."

"Baiklah. Kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan duduk di situ tanpa bicara denganku," tantang Luffy mengerlingkan matanya.

"_Deal_," jawab Nami cepat.

"_Deal_? Dia bilang _deal_?" Luffy kembali depresi.

*

_**To Be Continued...**_

Kasih dukungannya. Author akan sangat menghargai :)


End file.
